


Jedi and Clone OC's

by NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/pseuds/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong
Summary: Just some ideas for our Jedi counterparts and clone battalions/companies! I hope you like them!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Jedi and Clone OC's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/gifts), [VanillaChip101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/gifts), [NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/gifts).



Jedi Master Holi Jonake: Torgrutan, 26 years old, light blue skin, purple and white lekku, thin, slim and athletic, aqua dual-blade lightsaber, Force adept (often uses the force to float lightsaber and spin it during combat), composed but silver-tongued, knows how to pick her battles and while compassionate, knows how to defend herself and others, enjoys fine arts and tea and open-hearted to her friends, friends with Obi-Wan, Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Luminar Unduli, and Shaak Ti, as they were all young creche mates as Younglings, thinks Anakin is a menace but realizes this annoys Obi-Wan, and has now become her favorite.

Jedi General of the 88th Clone Battalion, dubbed “Nova Battalion.” Key members include:

Clone Commander: Cloud

Arc Troopers: Joker, Rogue, Bandit

Pilots: Eagle, Axel, Mach

Medic: Scalpel

Other troopers: Shank, Twinkle, Livewire, Rook, Stone, Eel, etc…

Clone color: Purple

CWWCWCW

Jedi Padawan Kata Hormonee: Padawan to Master Holi, shy and meek, well scholared, bookworm, human female, brown hair, athletic and slim, pink single lightsaber, not as powerful as her master, but getting there, first time on the battlefield, loves people but knows the code teaches not to be like that, master contradicts the code regularly to show love to padawan, nimble, easily flustered, friends with Barriss Offee, who show similar interests and how their masters are friends as well, just now knowing Ahsoka and are friends as well.

Jedi Commander of the “Cosmo Company,” part of the 88th Clone “Nova” Battalion. Key members include:

Clone Captain: Feather

ARC Trooper: Tune

Pilot: Angel

Medic: Cardiac

Other troopers: Tiger, Schuyler, Spark, Speedy, Cupid, Ink, etc…

Clone color: Pink

CWCWCWCWWC

Jedi Knight Lara Kip: Human, slim and nimble, tall, double green lightsabers, Force adept, emphasizes mind tricks and telepathy, smart, cunning, fast, quick on her feet and mind, her home planet is a snowy mess, but she loves it. Her skin is also slightly hued blue, as the natives are as well, but not as much as the Pantorans. Calm and well-mannered, takes a lot to anger her, but when she is, she is as fiery as a star for a short period before composing herself. Trying to teach her padawan to be calm as well, but is both a hypocrite and having trouble getting her padawan to listen. Close with Mace Windu and Depa Billaba, and secretly ships her padawan with Billaba’s padawan, Caleb Dume.

Jedi General of the 155th Clone Battalion, dubbed “Dusk Battalion.” Specializes in infiltration and covert ops. Key members include:

Clone Commander: Shade

Arc Troopers: Stalker, Blade, Frost

Pilots: Owl, Falcon

Medic: Knockout

Other Troopers: Breeze, Tapper, Ghost, Happy, Mud, Vision, Chameleon, etc…

Clone color: Black

CWCWCWWCW

Jedi Padawan Ness Ch’p: Zabrak, black and light green, hair that goes into mohawk down to braid, with horns on the side, slim and fast, blue lightsaber with hilt (Kylo Ren style), hot headed, curses often when angered or sarcastic, tries to be intimidating, but is a softy on the outside, cares deeply for people she trusts, like her master and clones, but her trust is hard earned, one of the few female Zabraks to survive Dathomir, harbors deep hate for its witches, including Ventress, friends with Kata, Ahsoka, Cal, and Caleb, thinks Caleb is dumb as a nerf, but secretly harbors feeling for him, hates herself for falling for that bantha, though.

Jedi Commander of the “Hellfire Company,” part of the 155th Clone “Dusk” Battalion, opposite of their silent infiltrations, Hellfire specializes in loud, destructive conflicts, usually used as distraction and/or sabotage. Key members include:

Clone Captain: Spider

ARC Troopers: Feral, Ocelot

Pilot: Hawk

Medic: Needle

Other troopers: Amp, Roadblock, Rain, Snake, Bookworm, Ronin, etc…

Clone color: Red


End file.
